Alice Angel/Gallery
This article contains a gallery of images related to Alice Angel. Appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song Alice_angel_poster.png|Alice's "Sent From Above" poster. AlicePosterIngame.jpg|Alice Angel's poster as seen in game. Chapter 3 : Rise and Fall CH3-Screenshot4.jpg|A huge Alice Angel decoration along with posters of her in one of the Steam screenshots for Chapter 3. AliceDoll UI.png|An Alice Angel plush. LadiesSign.png|Alice's halo and angel wings on the "LADIES" sign for the restroom. Tumblr ox3r4kUnZM1sjnmjko2 1280.png|The shelf of Alice dolls in Alice's room. Tumblr ox3r4kUnZM1sjnmjko1 1280.png|The merchandise on the shelves disappearing after the player meets "'Alice". Alice statue head done (maybe).png|A model of Alice's statue. Aa_clip_01.gif|Alice from each televisions found inside the room dedicated to Alice herself. Miscellaneous DHsCebxVYAEHwyW.jpg|The poster of Alice Angel as seen in Bendy's Twitter advertising the soundtrack. DI0IqIYXoAAOeKd.jpg|The poster of Alice Angel as seen in the game, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. HappyBirthdayBendy.gif|Alice Angel in the animated image of game's 1 year anniversary. TimetheHobos-doodles.jpg|Alice Angel from the character doodles by TimetheHobo. Questions Tea-or-Coffee.jpg|Alice as seen from the "TEA or COFFEE" question image along with Bendy. Christmas-or-Halloween.jpg|Alice as seen from the "CHRISTMAS or HALLOWEEN" question image along with Bendy. Pencil-or-Pen.jpg|Alice as seen from the "PENCIL or PEN" question image along with Bendy. IPhone-or-Android.jpg|Alice as seen from the "iPHONE or ANDROID" question image along with Bendy. WINTER-or-SUMMER.jpg|Alice as seen from the "WINTER or SUMMER" question image along with Bendy. Inverted-or-Noninverted.jpg|Alice as seen from the "INVERTED or NONINVERTED" question image along with Bendy. Broccoli-or-Bacon.jpg|Alice as seen from the "BROCCOLI or BACON" question image along with Bendy. Vanilla-or-Chocolate.jpg|Alice as seen from the "VANILLA or CHOCOLATE" question image along with Bendy. Mac-or-PC.jpg|Alice as seen from the "MAC or PC" question image along with Bendy. Checkers-or-Chess.jpg|Alice as seen from the "CHECKERS or CHESS" question image along with Bendy. Salad-or-Soup.jpg|Alice as seen from the "SALAD or SOUP" question image along with Bendy. Soda-or-Pop.jpg|Alice as seen from the "SODA or POP" question image along with Bendy. DQ8YKdvXUAArKF4.jpg|Alice as seen from the "ANALOG or DIGITAL" question image along with Bendy. Train-or-Plane.jpg|Alice as seen from the "TRAIN or PLANE" question image along with Bendy. Wake-Up-or-Sleeping.jpg|Alice as seen from the "WAKE UP or SLEEP IN" question image along with Bendy. Ski-or-Snowboard.jpg|Alice as seen from the "SKI or SNOWBOARD" question image along with Bendy. YouTube-or-Twitch.jpg|Alice as seen from the "YOUTUBE or TWITCH" question image along with Bendy. In-Store-or-Online.jpg|Alice as seen from the "IN STORE or ONLINE" question image along with Bendy. Google-Play-or-Spotify.jpg|Alice as seen from the "GOOGLE PLAY or SPOTIFY" question image along with Bendy. Decafe-or-Caffeine.jpg|Alice as seen from the "DECAFE or CAFFEINE" question image along with Bendy. Burger-or-Hotdog.jpg|Alice as seen from the "BURGER or HOTDOG" question image along with Bendy. Flowers-and-Chocolates.jpg|Alice as seen from the "FLOWERS or CHOCOLATE" question image along with Bendy. Fries-or-Onion-Rings.jpg|Alice as seen from the "FRIES or ONION RINGS" question image along with Bendy. Rural-or-Urban.jpg|Alice as seen from the "RURAL or URBAN" question image along with Bendy. First-Person-or-Third-Person.jpg|Alice as seen from the "FIRST PERSON or THIRD PERSON" question image along with Bendy. Dog-or-Cat.jpg|Alice as seen from the "DOG or CAT" question image along with Bendy. Day-or-Night.jpg|Alice as seen from the "DAY or NIGHT" question image along with Bendy. Pancakes-or-Waffles.jpg|Alice as seen from the "PANCAKES or WAFFLES" question image along with Bendy. Baked-Goods-or-Candies.jpg|Alice as seen from the "BAKED GOODS or CANDIES" question image along with Bendy. Scrambled-or-Fried.jpg|Alice as seen from the "SCRAMBLED or FRIED" question image along with Bendy. Muffin-or-Cupcake.jpg|Alice as seen from the "MUFFIN or CUPCAKE" question image along with Bendy. Textures BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Alice, Bendy, and Boris pictures from Chapter 3. Alice Head textures.png|Head texture of Alice's statue. Winning Fanarts Sirenserenade2.png|Alice Angel from the "Siren Serenade" poster, created by one of the Chapter 2 fanart contest winners, Prismahays. Showbiz_Bendy.jpg|Alice Angel along with Bendy and Boris in the "Showbiz Bendy" poster, created by one of the Chapter 3 fanart contest winners MissPeya. Merchandise Products = Alice-plush2.jpg|Alice's plush toy. Alice-pop-front.jpg|Alice's Funko POP! figure, front view. Alice-pop-back.jpg|Alice's Funko POP! figure, back view. DPQGE0SVQAA4 3B.jpg|The image of one of Alice's T-shirts exclusive at Hot Topic. Alice-hanger2.jpg|Alice's hanger for the blind bags. Alice-hanger.jpg|Alice's another hanger for the blind bags. |-|Misc. = Alice-plush-toy2.jpg|An older version of Alice's plush toy. Alice-plush-toy.png|The image of Alice's old plush toy with an early lighting for the background. Aliceplush.jpg|The image of Alice's plush toy in its prototype design. DQ3H0juW0AA00BN.jpg|Alice Angel's plush toy to in the today's offering. Alice-Cutout-offering.jpg|Alice's purchasable cutout from the today's offering. Navigation tab Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries